vampireknightfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuna kuran
Yuna kuran is the younger sister of Kaname Kuran and descendent and is the older fraternal twin sister of Yuki Kuran but not by birth. She is the second child of Haruka Kuran and Juri Kuran and is the fiance and lover of Takuma Ichijo and the mother of Haruka, Yui and Aki Ichijo. Appearance Yuna has big dark brown eyes and a slender petite mature toned down figure she has been praised to have her father Haruka Kuran's "kind and tender eyes/gaze". She has long rich dark brown hair that goes past her waist and wears the trademark day class uniform under her skirt she carries a hunters sword on her right thigh. After a thoudsand years later after Kaname put his heart in the fernace she has shown to have cut her hair to shoulder lenght like Yuki's when she was still human. She doesn't have typical physical features of the Kuran females, looking more like a female version of Haruka and Kaname with the only difference with being her cheerful smile and the shape of her face being like Juri and Yuki. Personality Yuna is a cheerful curious caring girl. She is considered a poor student as she dislikes studying and falls asleep. She is described by the nightclass as a weird pureblood that is unrelatable to any of the other purebloods as she shows her emotions like she cries and has a cheerful and gentle personality Yuna says that its been her nature by birth and that she will kill anyone who calls her weird showing she is loud and fierce tempered when she loses her temper. But despite that she can put on an authoritative face when the situation demands for it, she also has a indecisive nature and can be very forgiving but wont forgive people if they say they would forgive soneone else who broke their trust or promise. She also is very passionate about things that mattered to her. She also can act like a detective and even carries a note pad and a pencil in her right jacket pocket, this detective manner and behavior towards people and situations can make her be annoying. She also can be compassonate and considerate towards peoples feelings and can be rather childish she also is,very passionate about people she wants to protect like Zero and her sister Yuki. She also is emotionally mature and thoughtful and can be really sarcastic and loud spoken and she is not afraid to speak her mind.Almost having a sassy nature and can be calm and serious when speaking to the senate and vampire hunters alike and hates the taste of blood but drinks it anyways and likes drinking the blood tablets and ignores and shrugs when ever Hanabusa looks at her weirdly. And she is very much in love with Takuma and tries do attractive and passonate to him and is very gentle, motherly, loving and hot headed and loves children very much and wants one of her own to love and care for one day. And can be a strong-willed, stubborn, headstrong and hardworking girl who puts freinds and family first. Relationships Haruka Kuran Haruka Kuran loved his daughter and Yuna loved him back and was devastated when she witnessed him die. She honored her father by giving her first born son, Haruka Ichijo, Haruka's name. Juri Kuran Juri is shown to love her eldest daughter Yuna. Her last wish from her first daughter, before she gave up her life to use a spell to seal Yuki's vampire memories, to protect and be a mother to Yuki when she could not anymore. Yuma mourned her mother's death, her resolve shooken and broken. Kaname Kuran Kaname was the patriarch and ancestor of the Kuran family and older adoptive brother of Yuna. Despite not being her original brother, Yuna didn't resent him in anyway. She loved him like he was her real brother, often coming along with him to play with the cheerful Takuma, who Yuna had a inclination for. Though since the death of Haruka and Juri, and Yuki's memories sealed by Juri, Yuna had since grown distant and cold to Kaname. But she has acted amicable and cheerful towards him, trying to get him to lighten up. Yuna has shown her distaste with Kaname's love and affection for Yuki in a way that wasn't quite brotherly, getting extra protective of her biological sister when he was getting closer to Yuki. Though despite her coldness and her persona of being playful and cheerful with Kaname like when they were younger, Yuna does love him, albeit uncomfortable with his obsession Yuki and the lengths he is willing to go to protect her. Yuna loved Kaname very much grieving him when he put his heart in the furnace. Yuki Kuran Yuki is Yuna's biological sister who is her fraternal twin but not by birth, because Yuna was born first. Yuna loves Yuki very much, being very protective of her sister, even when Yuki was in her infant and toddler years, even when she was still in their mother's womb. Like many relationships between sisters, Yuna was mostly annoyed by her sister and was exasperated by her childish antics and following her around, and proun to teaseing Yuki and scaring her any chance she could get. Prior to Yuki getting her memories sealed, Yuna and her sister had a close and inseparable bond, with Yuki looking up to and admiring her big sister, and inspiring to become like Yuna, caring, thoughtful and brave, traits she would inherit when human. Yuna was eventually scared for her sister's safety feeling the prospect of Yuki being taken from her, being confused when the boogey man her mother had made up inspired by her uncle Rido came to there home seeking Yuki, and eventually being correct about her fear, when her mother Juri asked of her to protect her sister and be a mother to Yuki when she could not anymore after she sealed her memories. Yuna heartened that day, becoming cold and unfeeling, only caring about the safety of Yuki and nothing more. She mourned for her sister, the Yuki she'd known running around their home, annoying her and eating together with, the little sister who remembered the sweet, protective older sister who loved her very much. After Kaname saved Yuki from an level-E vampire, Yuna became overprotective, watching her every move, looking at every detail of her mother in Yuki, and grateful for Kaien Cross taking care of her sister. Yuna visited Yuki along with her brother Kaname, being motherly, supportive and giving out good-will advice to her as she could, fulfilling the promise to their mother. Yuna was devastated when Yuki gave up her life to reawaken Kaname and watched her sister's final moments with her niece and nephew. Takuma Ichijo The relationship between Takuma and Yuna is on-and-off, complicated and very close. Yuna admired and was awestruck by Takuma, beimg starstrucked and eventually forming a crush on him. She would often acompany with her brother Kaname to play with Takuma when she was young. When her parents died, Takuma cheared Yuna up by reading and playing with her whenever he could with being groomed to be the Ichijo heir. While Yuma keept her crush a secret because some of the one year age gap between them, Takuma knew about her feelings for him, but choosed to remain oblivious, feeling more of a brother toward Yuna then anything else. Yuna eventually shed any feelings of a crush for Takuma after some years, instead to focus more on her sister Yuki and her complete oblivious romantic attraction toward Ichiru Kiryu some years later. Sometime when Yuna was an adolescent, she forgotten where she put her book that Takuma had given her for Christmas and cried in frustration when she couldn't find it, Takuma found it in the living room of the nightclass dormitory resting on the couch and brought it back Yuna, when their fingers touched they looked into each other's eyes, Takuma kissed Yuna.